


Silent Promise

by RayneyDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Slow Dancing, it's just ouma's usual teasing, saiouweek, soft love confessions and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneyDreams/pseuds/RayneyDreams
Summary: On the day they married, they share another dance. Despite already having said yes, they fill the night with sweet promises of a shared future.My contribution for Day 4 of Saiouweek! Turned out terribly saccharine but I hope you guys enjoy the gay.





	Silent Promise

Featherlight touches were strewn across the sensitive skin of his neck by familiar fingertips. He remained motionless on the mattress as pleasant shivers chased down the curve of his spine and he breathed deeply. The shuffling of sheets was heard when Kokichi finally turned around to face his lover, whose expression was serene and whose eyes were solely focused on the leader’s slender figure. Well, that wasn’t quite right. Lover wasn’t accurate anymore.

His newly wed husband Saihara Shuichi…

“You’re looking at me as if I’m some sort of snack. Could it be Shumai already wants to jump to tonight’s…”, Kokichi teasingly let his tongue dart across his lips as he eyed him, “… exciting main attraction?”

His words drew a hitched breath and reddened cheeks from Shuichi and the former Ultimate Detective glanced aside. Caught red-handed, it seemed. Kokichi was about to snicker and voice his trail of thoughts, yet got interrupted to his own surprise.

“N…no, that’s not it. I’m… not opposed to taking it easy for the rest of the day, but… I was wondering if…”

Since their first meeting at Hope’s Peak Academy, Shuichi had grown quite confident. Humble, perceptive, kind and sharp-minded, Kokichi believed him to be the perfect match for himself. Once upon a time he had left the other wonder if they were soulmates, past lovers who had been reborn just to meet once again. But what Kokichi had never voiced was that he sincerely felt that way. Throughout troubles and happiness had they fought, together and with each other, and Kokichi struggled to list any shortcomings of his beloved that he remained bothered by. Aside from the occasional bickering, that was.

“Nishishi… Shumai’s being awfully shy after he surrendered his life to the one who rules the world from the shadows. Dont’cha think you’re worrying about nothing?”

Shuichi blinked at him in surprise, but then took the hint with an awkward smile.

“I know you complained your feet hurt enough that you won’t be able to walk straight for the next two months, but… ah, may I ask for another dance?”

“Geez!” Only a second passed before Kokichi jumped to his sore feet and stretched his limbs like a sleepy cat, topped by an overdrawn yawn. “First, you steal my heart, and now you want to steal my beauty sleep! Aren’t you being cocky?” Yet when he turned on his heels to face Shuichi, the delighted spark in his lavender eyes couldn’t fool the detective. “Well, alright. I guess I’ll entertain you a little longer.”

Shuichi, relieved by this answer, got to his feet, balled his hands into fists and moved his nimble fingers for a moment to retrieve feeling. When he realised that they hadn’t even changed clothes yet, the detective rested a hand on his chest and thought for a moment. It only lasted so long however when he felt Kokichi’s expectant gaze bore into him.

“Ah, right. I’ll put on some music in the living room, so…” He leaned down to place a tender kiss on Kokichi’s heated cheek. After he was drawn in by Kokichi’s eager hands for another kiss on the lips, Shuichi gave him a heart-warming smile and went on ahead.

Kokichi could still feel his heart thumping in his chest. He remembered when years ago, he would have never dared to think he could ever meet anyone like Shuichi, especially someone who would shower him in love as much as he did. It wasn’t fair. He still couldn’t quite grasp how he deserved that in the first place. But he’d be damned if he ran away from it now. Having committed more than ever before through the little word of “yes” was a strange sensation that felt unreal. Kokichi had dreamed of this at night, both in nightmares and in the dreams that were seemingly spun out of threads of candy cotton and syrupy sweetness… but after all these years he couldn’t believe his luck. It set his nerves on edge even as he changed into some more comfortable clothes, discarding the snow white suit he had been wearing all day, alongside a checkered tie and his button up. Hair pins and a flower came off and tension he hadn’t noticed before seeped from his limbs until he was clad in nothing more but his underwear and an oversized T-shirt stolen from a certain someone. Shuichi’s wardrobe was his territory by now and the detective only ever seemed charmed by how “cute” he looked, so it was fine.

When he made his way to the living room on bare feet, he recognised a song sung by Frank Sinatra. Their tastes differed, but there were a few likings Shuichi had acquired due to Kokichi’s influence, just as the prankster had started to enjoy the rich fragrance of coffee and the gentle turning of pages. When he rounded the corner, Shuichi stood with his back facing him, a now closed CD case in his hands. The detective took a deep breath and ran a hand through his raven hair. Only when he turned around he spotted Kokichi, who had curiously tilted his head at him.

“Aren’t you gonna change?”, Kokichi inquired, which was commented by a flustered blush and the avoidance of golden eyes. Shuichi didn’t want to say why, but apparently, he preferred staying in his black dress pants and white button up. “Well, I… you said you enjoy me looking like this, right?”

Kokichi blinked, before a wheezing giggle got squeezed out of his lungs and his face crinkled in glee.

“My beloved makes it sound as if he doesn’t look stunning whatever he wears. I prefer it if my favourite feels comfortable above all else… but I won’t repeat myself. Riiight~?”

Shuichi’s mouth widened in a smile and he nodded. He didn’t miss a beat before hurrying back to the bedroom and placing another kiss on Kokichi’s forehead. Kokichi uttered a giddy chuckle and it didn’t take long until they were all lost in each other’s presence, the music filling every corner of the room and their arms slung tight around each other.

Kokichi had grown with age but remained short and Shuichi found that endearing. Even if the Supreme Leader of Evil was self-conscious about his height and Shuichi found joy in occasionally teasing him for it, he didn’t see Kokichi complain whenever he picked him up bridal style. The years of workout sessions with Kaito and Maki had turned out useful in many ways and became a tradition that was going to be upheld for a long time to come.

“_I’ve got you… under my skin…_”

Shuichi snapped out of his dream world when a gentle voice sang into his ear.

“_I’ve got you… deep in the heart of me…_”

Shuichi rested his head on top of Kokichi’s as they gently rocked from foot to foot alongside the slow rhythm. With their hands on each other’s backs and sides emanating a comforting warmth, their breathing was steady, and Shuichi quietly joined in on the melody. It was something that had always touched upon his heart. Hearing Kokichi sing was so intimate. By now he knew it was an outlet to let go of a never-ending stream of intense emotions, covered by these endless lies of his. Lies he tolerated - lies he came to love. Nothing could change Kokichi and while both had matured over the years, there where things that shouldn’t be tampered with. Those lovable facets each of them bore in their hearts were things that grew with time but never truly left.

“I trust you, Kokichi…”

Small hands slightly tightened their grip on his shirt. He couldn’t see Kokichi’s expression, but he could sense it.

“…Shuichi…”

“I love you, Kokichi…”

Kokichi hugged him tightly and buried his face in his chest. A familiar fragrance enveloped him, one of aromatic coffee and worn out paper.

“You can do whatever you want to me, Shuichi…”

Shuichi leaned in until their chests were flush against each other and his arms held the lithe figure of his whole world. He smelled like night air and the sweet scent of an afternoon teatime. Shuichi buried his nose in Kokichi’s hair and brushed his lips against his head as he soaked in his warmth and quiet commitment.

“I want to… plan a future together. I’ll always be with you, Kokichi…”

When Kokichi raised his head, a vulnerable softness illuminated his eyes that drew Shuichi in deeper than ever before. Kokichi caressed Shuichi’s cheek and held onto him for support as he got to the tip of his toes. Their lips united with silent promise in an affectionate tribute.

“I love you, too… I trust you…” Kokichi took a deep breath with hesitation, yet willed himself to continue in a silent voice. “Stay with me…”

Shuichi melted a little inside. No one else made him feel like this. His heart fluttered in his chest thinking about how many more days they were going to spend like this. It brought a smile to his lips that spoke of sincerity.

“That’s a promise.”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up in unrivalled bliss and he pulled Shuichi down by his collar, happily nuzzling their foreheads together. It drew a bashful giggle from Shuichi’s lips that Kokichi soon joined in on.

As they held each other warm, both of them dreamed of what they might become together that night. And the starry night sky above was going to bless their silent promise so that it may become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I spontaneously wanted to write something overly soft so here we go. It's Saihara's birthday soon and I'm excited.
> 
> I hope I made you smile with this! I'd be super happy if you could leave me a comment if I did. ☆
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
